Ichirin No Hana
by Kuchiki Rin
Summary: Flor única, ela não queria acreditar, mas era única para ele. A primeira visão não se é uma das melhores, mas que tal a segunda? Lutando contra seu passado ele lhe mostrará que pode haver um novo futuro para ela, e que ele é esse futuro.
1. Um novo começo

**Um novo começo... **

- O que esta fazendo aqui?

Foi a simples pergunta que ela fez. Encontrava-se em uma casa agora abandonada, em um dos bairros nobres de Osaka. Sua feição não era das melhores, havia chorado bastante, isso era visível por seus olhos estarem terrivelmente inchados... Mas parecia que não havia dormido por dias inteiros, depois do que havia presenciado. Sentia-se a pessoa mais incompetente, ridícula e idiota - entre outros adjetivos que não se lembrava no momento – do mundo inteiro, era doloroso demais se lembrar daquilo.

- Como pôde fazer isso comigo?

Ainda se matinha de costas. Não teria coragem de olhar nos olhos dele agora, ou melhor, nunca mais teria tal coragem.

Porque ela? Porque ela tinha de sofrer? Passar por isso... Nunca fez mal a uma só pessoa. Agora ele lhe pagava dessa forma estranha... Porque ela o amava assim?

- Não é nada do que você esta pensando... Eu posso me explicar! Aquilo que você viu...

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos apresentava uma feição desesperada, na tentativa inútil de explicar-se para a garota a sua frente.

Não era aquilo que ela estava pensando? O problema era que sim, era exatamente aquilo que ela estava pensando: ele a havia a traído com outra. Mas a tentação da carne falara mais alto, ele não podia negar aquilo. Como homem, necessitava de certas coisas, certas prioridades.

Toda vez que tentava uma investida, a garota mudava de assunto ou dando desculpas, dizendo sempre que não estava pronta, que não havia chegado a hora.

- Sim Kohaku foi exatamente o que eu vi! – disse, virando-se.

Os olhos achocolatados dela estavam frios e vazios. Não demonstrava sentimentos, apenas a mais pura frieza. Seus cabelos estavam um pouco desarrumados devido à correria, os lábios estavam roxos e estava um pouco tremula, devido ao frio que fazia naquele inverno. Além do mais as únicas roupas que vestia eram um suéter, rasgado nas mangas, e uma calça de moletom, também rasgada e suja.

- Rin... – Sussurrou o garoto, observando o modo como ela lhe olhava.

**°Flash Back On**

_- Estou pronta¹! – Disse, olhando confiante para o enorme espelho na parede de seu quarto._

_Sim, depois de tanto tempo se remoendo, finalmente havia decidido ter sua primeira noite de amor. Estava nervosa, afinal era a sua primeira noite!_

_Sentia-se feliz, e ao mesmo tempo hesitante quanto a ser ou não uma boa escolha. Sempre que Kohaku tentava algo, ela o repelia, dizendo que não estava preparada ou que não era o melhor momento. Mas agora não havia mais tempo pra isso, havia se decidido por finalmente entregar-se a Kohaku, essa noite._

_- Rin, venha tomar seu café! – ouviu sua mãe gritar, lá de baixo._

_- Já estou indo, mãe – Respondeu, terminando de se trocar._

_Vestiu uma blusa de mangas curtas, branca, e um suéter preto por cima. Estava mais frio do que o normal naquele dia, caíam pequenos flocos de neve. Agora, depois de ter vestido sua calça moletom, também preta, parou para observar atentamente os pequenos flocos de neve. Sua expressão, não era nada mais que um bobo sorriso nos lábios e uma felicidade assombrando seu coração. Virou-se e saiu de seu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Desceu as escadas pulando de dois em dois degraus, e os cinco últimos de uma vez._

_- Está muito feliz hoje Rin... Aconteceu alguma coisa, querida? – Perguntou-lhe sua mãe, observando um sorriso bobo em sua face. Rin a olhou e lhe deu um de seus mais belos sorrisos, o que foi retribuído pela mãe, enquanto terminava de pôr a mesa do café._

_- Iie... Na verdade eu apenas tomei uma decisão que acho que vai ser boa, tanto pra mim quanto para o Kohaku – Respondeu, enquanto se servia de suco e mais algumas guloseimas que estavam à mesa. – Acho que ele ficará feliz com essa decisão – olhou para a mãe novamente agora notando um brilho esquisito em seus olhos._

_- Vocês, enfim, irão se casar? Que felicidade! Ai... Finalmente, Chibi-chan! – Sua mãe, que parecia mais estar sonhando acordada, tinha os olhos extremamente brilhantes, e havia juntado as mãos em frente ao peito, enquanto olhava pra cima._

_Estava absorta em seus pensamentos, vendo Rin e Kohaku saindo da igreja; Rin jogando o buquê de flores e depois dançando uma linda valsa com ele. Mas o que a mãe de Rin não havia percebido era a enorme gota que desceu pelo rosto da filha._

_- Na verdade... – começou a menina, bastante sem graça – não é..._

_Mas fora interrompida por sua mãe falando sobre como a igreja deveria ser decorada, que ligaria a todos os parentes e que não podiam perder tempo para começar os preparativos do casamento, quanto mais cedo melhor... E começou a explicar que o casamento dela com seu pai havia sido uma algazarra, pois não tinha noção do que fazer além de..._

_– Eu já to indo – gritou, já saindo. Ouviu sua mãe gritar seu nome, o que fez a garota fechar a porta o mais rápido possível, e sair correndo, disparada, para qualquer lugar longe de casa._

_Parando, depois de alguns minutos, em uma praça que ficava um pouco afastada de sua casa, era a "Praça das Sakuras", sua praça preferida na primavera. Sim, tudo ali na primavera ficava perfeitamente florido... Um tom de rosa não tão cafona e mais __perfeito... Aliás, "perfeito" era a palavra que definia aquele lugar na primavera._

_Deixou que seus pés a levassem por um pequeno caminho. Agora, não tinha nenhuma flor nas cerejeiras, o que era uma pena, na visão de Rin, mas isso não a desanimou. Continuou seguindo o caminho calmamente, não havia muitas pessoas no local naquele momento, pois, como o lago estava congelado, a maioria dos freqüentadores estava patinando do outro lado do parque._

_Um belo sorriso surgiu novamente em seu rosto. Andava observando os flocos de neve que ainda caíam do céu, parecia que o tempo esfriaria ainda mais, pena que deixara suas luvas em casa, e não voltaria lá nem que lhe pagassem. Apostaria que, se encontrasse sua mãe, não sairia de lá antes de ouvir as suas idéias absurdas para um suposto casamento._

_- Mãe, um dia você ainda me mata! – Disse olhando pro céu, quando voltou seu rosto para o chão a única coisa que viu foi algo negro, e um baque surdo pôde ser ouvido, mesmo que a neve amortecesse um pouco a queda. – Itai... Ahhh sumimasen – disse olhando pra cima. Seus olhos pararam em uns olhos cor âmbar, incrivelmente frios e penetrantes, mas não houve resposta por parte dele. Apenas o viu oferecer sua mão para que pudesse levantar-se, o que ela aceitou de imediato._

_- Daijob²? – O homem se pronunciou. Sua voz era fria, e causava pequenos arrepios na pele, mas não podia negar que eram arrepios gostosos de sentir. Ele a olhou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Parecia que não havia gostado de algo._

_- ahh... Hai! – disse a menina, mesmo que um pouco corada – Arigatou! – Respondeu com um de seus melhores sorrisos – Anou... Você... – Iria começar um pequeno dialogo se o homem não tivesse desaparecido de repente, assim como aparecera. Olhou por toda a sua volta, procurando-o, mas parecia que, realmente, ele havia desaparecido..._

_Deu de ombros e seguiu rumo ao seu destino: o apartamento de Kohaku. Sim, ele tinha um apartamento que era suficientemente grande para, pelo menos, umas dez pessoas morarem. Além de ser incrível, Kohaku era um influente empresário que trabalha nas empresas Okinawa cia's. Essa e mais oito empresas tinham afiliações entre si e entre outras grandes multinacionais._

_Rin se orgulhava disso e se orgulhava também de ser a namorada de Kohaku. Desde que eram crianças, ele gostava dela, embora ela não lhe retribuísse o mesmo sentimento. Mas como toda pessoa, decidiu-se por dar uma chance ao rapaz, que se mostrou muito feliz com o fato, além de sempre demonstrar grandes interesses por ela._

_Alguns minutos – depois de passar por quase toda a cidade – e finalmente Rin chegou ao prédio de Kohaku. Deu graças a Kami por não ter esquecido as chaves do apartamento, que ele lhe dera. Entrou dando bom dia ao porteiro, que há olhou um pouco abismado, o que não foi percebido pela garota, que entrou tranquilamente no elevador apertando de pronto o numero sete._

_O prédio tinha onze andares, e Kohaku morava no sétimo andar. Era um alivio para Rin, afinal, morria de medo de altura, e se ele morasse na cobertura, com certeza ela o mandaria descer, apenas para não precisar subir. O elevador finalmente parou. Rin adentrou o corredor, que graças a um sistema de aquecimento estrategicamente instalado, não estava tão gélido quanto o restante da cidade._

_Rin parou em frente à porta que marcava o número 701, o nervosismo havia lhe batido novamente. Já estava com a mão na maçaneta, mas não a rodara para abrir a porta._

_- Que besteira Rin! Agora que está aqui, vá em frente... – Colocou um belo sorriso na face e adentrou o recinto._

_Estava tudo quieto, com alguns objetos jogados pelo chão. Mas a única coisa que chamou a atenção de Rin, dentre todo o silencio, foram os pequenos barulhos vindos do quarto onde Kohaku dormia. "Deve estar falando de negócios no celular" pensou Rin se dirigindo até o aposento. Ao abrir a porta, a surpresa foi tamanha, que no momento em que começou a falar, a voz havia desaparecido._

_- Kohaku eu... – Os olhos arregalaram-se tanto que as pupilas chegaram a se transformar em riscos horizontais, a boca levemente aberta e as lagrimas já começando a aparecer nas bordas dos olhos._

_Kohaku estava nu, assim como a mulher com ele. Mas Rin viu algo além. Viu que ele estava __em cima daquela mulher, e eles estavam... Nem pôde mais olhar. Saiu correndo, desesperada, tentando fugir daquele sonho horrendo._

_- RIN... RIN, MATTE! – tentou gritar o garoto – Kuso! – praguejou saindo de cima da mulher e indo atrás de Rin._

_- Esquece ela Kohaku-kun... – Disse a mulher, que estava agora com um sorriso enorme na face – Vamos terminar a deixe pra lá_

_A única coisa que ela viu (e ouviu) foi Kohaku mandando-a calar a boca e jogando um maço de notas de ienes em cima da cama. Disse pra ela dar o fora e saiu correndo atrás de Rin, enquanto vestia as calças._

_– Idiota! – praguejou a mulher._

_Kohaku saiu no corredor vendo as portas do elevador se fechando. Tentou alcançar, mas quando conseguiu as portas já estavam fechadas. Olhou os números caindo de um em um e, ao invés de pegar outro elevador, começou a descer rapidamente pelas escadas._

_*dentro do elevador*_

_Rin chorava descontroladamente. Por que Kohaku havia feito aquilo com ela? Por quê?_

_Quando finalmente havia tomado uma decisão! Diria o que ele tanto queria ouvir dela, que tanto a havia pressionado para se decidir... E ele faz uma coisa dessas? Como aquele desgraçado teve coragem?_

_- Des... Desgraçado... – sussurrou – DESGRAÇADO! – Rin gritou dentro do elevador, fazendo com que sua voz fosse ouvida por quase todos que se encontrava no prédio._

_O porteiro que estava sentado na cadeira, tomando seu café calmamente, levou o maior susto, derramando sua bebida por cima de si mesmo. Segundos depois, quando se levantou com a blusa toda suja, viu a pequena garota que acabara de entrar no prédio, sair correndo desesperada._

_- Oi! Senhorita, Daidouji! – Tentou gritar, mas ela pareceu não ouvi-lo – O que será que houve? – Perguntou a si mesmo, enquanto coçava atrás da cabeça – Ela não me parece nada bem..._

_- Hei Jinenji! Você viu se a Rin passou aqui? – Perguntou um Kohaku aflito, dando um baita susto no porteiro._

_- Hai, Kohaku-san. Ela foi naquela direção – apontou para o leste – Ela não me parecia muito bem, não. Aconteceu...? – Quando virou o rosto viu que o rapaz já não estava mais na sua frente, apenas um suspiro foi dado pelo porteiro – Espero que Rin-sama fique bem... – Comentou consigo mesmo._

_Rin corria com a visão toda embaçada, quase não enxergando o que havia em sua frente. Os olhos estavam fazendo brotar mais e mais lagrimas, não conseguia contê-las depois de tal cena._

_A menina corria sem ter a mínima idéia de onde estava indo. Deixava apenas que seus pés a levassem aonde queriam, não importava onde fosse._

_Passou correndo pelo parque, sem perceber que o mesmo homem, com quem havia trombado antes, estava sentado em um dos bancos, tomando um chocolate quente enquanto lia o jornal da manhã. Passou por ele e continuou seu caminho._

_O homem pelo qual ela havia acabado de passar estava olhando em sua direção. Como ele era um youkai, percebera o cheiro de lágrimas, vindo da pequena garota... Mas aquilo não era problema seu apenas havia trombado com ela, e mais nada. Um pequeno acidente, que havia lhe custado à roupa que usava._

_"Acidentes infelizmente acontecem" pensou consigo mesmo, mas voltou a se concentrar na página de economia do jornal que estava lendo. "A situação das bolsas de valores no mundo" era o título da página._

_Kohaku passou a tarde inteira procurando por Rin. Havia ido até a casa da garota, tentando localizá-la, mas o pai de Rin disse que ela não se encontrava. A mãe dela estava olhando estranhamente para Kohaku, os olhos dela pareciam conter certa aflição, e um misto de alegria. Não compreendia essas mulheres de hoje em dia._

_Procurou pelo parque, que agora já não estava mais vazio. Procurou por todo o lugar, até ter uma leve idéia de onde ela poderia estar. Torcia para que estivesse certo, pois não teria nenhuma idéia de onde mais procurar._

_O caminho por onde estava seguindo agora, tinha mato por todos os lados, além de plantas espinhosas, de onde vinham barulhos que pareciam ser de animais. Parou em frente a uma casa, abandonada há muitos anos, era a casa dos Tatsuki. Lá havia morado a melhor amiga de Rin, antes de ter que se mudar para os Estados Unidos com a família. Lembrava que Rin lhe dizia que, mesmo sem a amiga ali, a casa trazia muito conforto para ela. Mas com o passar do tempo, ela parara de ir ao local._

_Voltou a caminhar, adentrando a casa. Parecia que a construção poderia cair a qualquer momento, era possível ouvir o ranger do assoalho, agora velho e desgastado. As janelas eram cobertas com panos que estavam rasgados, devido ao passar do tempo, porta já não havia mais. Ouviu pequenos ruídos no andar superior... Sim, ela se encontrava na casa. Subiu o mais rápido que pôde a encontrando parada de costas para si, observando pela janela o magnífico pôr-do-sol._

**°Flash Back Off**

- Não se preocupe... – Ela interrompeu o garoto, se virando.

Agora não era mais possível ver o pôr-do-sol, apenas neve e tudo começando a ficar escuro. Seu rosto não demonstrava que ela estava magoada, mas sim com o orgulho ferido. Seu olhar era sério e não demonstrava coisa alguma. Nem ódio, nem mágoa... Absolutamente nada.

- Sabe, sempre tive vontade de me aventurar por ai, conhecer novas coisas.

- O que está querendo dizer com isso?

Os batimentos dele haviam se acelerado, o que ela estava pensando ao lhe dizer aquilo? Um meio sorriso surgiu no rosto da garota à sua frente, boa coisa não viria. Sentia isso e, por algum motivo, sabia que não iria gostar nem um pouco...

- Há muito tempo venho fazendo planos para uma viagem. Cheguei a pensar que nunca iria conseguir colocá-la em ação, pois a única coisa que me prendia aqui era você.

Seus olhos agora começaram a apresentar um brilho diferente. Kohaku a olhava, tentando decifrar a garota a sua frente.

- Fique tranqüilo, agora você não terá mais o infortúnio de se preocupar comigo. E eu muito menos com você.

Sua voz vinha carregada de certo desprezo pelo garoto. Seus olhos o olhavam com um tom de nojo, e quando ela proferiu aquelas ultimas palavras o coração do menino parou de súbito, não o sentia mesmo que estivesse respirando. Rin tentava ao máximo disfarçar a frieza para com ele, não que estivesse incomodada, apenas não queria.

Kohaku tentou tocar Rin e imaginar que aquilo era apenas um terrível pesadelo, mas no mesmo instante que esticou a mão para lhe tocar a face, ela se esquivou, virando novamente para a janela. Apenas abaixou a mão e a cabeça, olhando para os pés de um modo que pareciam bastante interessantes.

- Não tenho mais o que lhe dizer. Sayonara.

Começando a caminhar pelo mesmo caminho de onde Kohaku viera, Rin descia calmamente as escadas, como se cada passo dado fosse para sua liberdade... Para a nova vida que teria. E ela se sentia bem, se sentia limpa.

- Não pode... Eu... Eu amo você, Rin! Não pode fazer isso comigo.

Escutou o que ele disse, mesmo que já estivesse quase ao final da escada. O ouviu proferir ainda outras palavras, que não compreendeu muito bem, mas não parou para olhar para trás. Continuou o rumo, a liberdade lhe esperava.

Atravessou a porta de entrada vendo que havia parado de nevar. Tinha a impressão de que os céus concordavam com sua decisão. Olhou para frente com um olhar confiante. Kohaku agora seria um passado doloroso que, mesmo que levasse tempo, esqueceria.

Voltou a caminhar já se encontrando fora da casa. Passava pelo jardim devastado por pragas, completamente destruído pelo tempo e pela neve que o encobria.

- RIN!

"Kohaku... Sayonara" – pensou enquanto fechava os olhos e sentia uma única e fina lagrima escapar de seus olhos. Nunca mais choraria por ele, nunca mais.

Caminhou com o semblante sério e compenetrado. Iria para casa, fazer suas malas, comprar sua passagem no aeroporto internacional de Nagoya e ir para onde se sentia melhor, onde sabia que poderia começar uma nova vida.

* * *

**Bem, olha eu aqui de novo. Ahn primeiramente quero dizer que sim estou reescrevendo esta história, vocês podem achar que esse capítulo não tem muita coisa de diferente do primeiro e realmente não tem, apenas algumas palavras, frases e concertos gramaticais que me atrevi a fazer já que considero o primeiro capítulo a base para minhas histórias.**

**Ah no primeiro capitulo duas "observações" que fiz como (¹) esse número um na frase "Estou pronta" - Foi até engraçado porque essa frase eu me lembrei do personagem de desenho animado Bob Esponja calça quadrada. E a segunda "observação" que fiz (²) foi em relação a palavra "Daijobo" - muitas pessoas me disseram que se escreviam Daijobu, e então resolvi consultar o google kkk' duvidas perguntem ao google, e então encontrei como esperava de várias formas diferentes com acento, sem e tal. Então eu resolvi deixar dessa forma.  
**

**Ahn acho que não tenho mais nada a dizer, espero que me desculpem as leitoras dessa fic por ter parado, não foi por culpa mas além da história ter saído da rota que eu buscava, acabei que ficando sem imaginação pra ela, então eu volto com um novo rumo pra ela diferente desse. Espero que me desculpem o atraso.  
**


	2. Pi Pi Pi

**PIPIPIPIPI**

_PIPIPIPI_

- Moshi moshi? (alô)

Uma voz sonolenta "atendeu" o que deveria ser o telefone.

_PIPIPI_

- Moshi moshi?

Sua voz aumentou de acordo com o barulho que ia aumentando junto, assim como sua irritação.

A porta se escancarou:

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

-...

Os olhos castanhos da menina, que supostamente atendia ao telefone, piscaram confusos antes de encarar sua amiga que a observava, com ambas as sobrancelhas arqueadas, e depois voltaram-se para o aparelho a sua frente, e no mesmo instante uma gota escorreu pela lateral da sua cabeça.

- Se minha mãe chegar uma hora dessas para visitá-la e ver você tentando... hm... Atender o despertador, sinceramente não vai ficar muito legal.

A garota apenas sorriu deixando uma sem graça Rin com um pequeno rubor na face, enquanto colocava o despertado em seu devido lugar.

-...

- Vem, vamos descer o café já está pronto. - Disse se dirigindo a cama e puxando Rin para descerem.

- Ayame-chan, não há necessidade de tanta correria! O mundo ainda não vai acabar não.

- Para mim, sim. Estou com fome, apenas estava esperando você acordar.

- Gomen, ainda não me acostumei com o fuso horário, só consegui dormir agora quando já estava amanhecendo.

- Ah... E também não é todo dia que você vem ficar aqui comigo, né Rin-chan...

Rin apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente e passou a mão pelos cabelos desalinhados. Desceram, e ela se deparou com uma enorme mesa de café da manhã. Enquanto Ayame mantinha um enorme sorriso Rin se limitou a estreitar os olhos. Elas sentaram-se e se serviram, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

Rin encarou sua amiga. Mesmo que Ayame houvesse colocado a casa à sua disposição, tinha em mente arranjar um lugar para ficar, por si mesma. Imaginava sempre se não estaria incomodando a amiga em algum momento.

- Rin-chan... Tipo, já vai fazer duas semanas que você esta aqui comigo, certo?

- Hai!

- Mas sei que não é da minha conta...

- Pare de enrolar, Ayame o que foi? – Rin interrompeu, ríspida e direta odiava quando sua amiga lhe enrolava para fazer uma pergunta direta.

- É que eu estava curiosa em saber o porquê de você ter saído assim do Japão, sei que você disse que já estava planejando essa viagem e tal... Mas... Sabe – Hesitou um pouco antes de continuar - Acho que ainda tem alguma coisa por trás disso.

Um suspiro foi tudo que Rin manifestou diante do comentário de Ayame. Realmente, não havia contado nada a ela sobre o que havia acontecido, e nem o motivo de sua viagem. E já que estava ali naquela manhã de domingo, era melhor contar do que deixá-la curiosa.

- Tá, Ayame! Eu vou te contar... afinal, não há motivos de eu te esconder isso. Bem, como eu já havia te dito quando cheguei, eu briguei com o Kohaku.

- Sim isso eu me lembro, e que foi feio também... Mas, e ai? O que houve?

- Depois de eu ter brigado com o Kohaku, eu voltei para casa, me decidir para onde eu iria. Não agüentava mais ficar na mesma cidade que ele, mesmo não demonstrando, eu me sentia mal. Eu cheguei em casa e minha mãe me perguntou o que havia acontecido... Eu decidi não contar, mas ela parecia ter percebido alguma coisa, já que não perguntou mais nada. Decidi conversar com ela e meu pai sobre a viagem: que eu já estava programando há bastante tempo, e que apenas o Kohaku me prendia no Japão. Eles aceitaram que eu fizesse a viagem, mesmo que desconfiados e a contragosto. Senti que meu pai parecia bastante feliz pela minha decisão, mas eu me sentia triste, já que, ao mesmo tempo em que faria a viagem que sempre quis fazer, estaria abandonando os meus pais...

- Rin-chan, não fique eles apenas querem o seu bem. – Ayame se pronunciou.

- Não me interrompa, me deixe terminar... Mas eles parecem ter notado a mudança do meu humor... Não sei ao certo... Apenas sei que eles disseram que me apoiariam. Se eu estivesse feliz com a decisão, eles também estariam. Então comecei a me preparar e, àquela hora que te liguei, já estava no aeroporto. Acho que mesmo que você dissesse que eu não poderia vir, eu teria vindo. Embarquei no avião, e agora eu to aqui, nee?

- Hmm... Mas o Kohaku não foi te procurar? Tipo, pela sua cara na hora que seu pai ligou, parece que ele foi te procurar...

- É ele foi... Meu pai disse que, quando ele falou para o Kohaku que eu havia ido embora, ele ficou nervoso e quase fez uma besteira muito grande. Meu pai não quis me contar o que houve, só espero que esteja tudo bem com eles.

- Eles vão ficar bem.

-...

- Ah, não, Rin! Eu não quero você com essa cara aqui em casa, não! Essa sua cara de tristeza é muito feia... _como se tivesse uma cara bonita._ - Sussurrou para si mesma o ultimo pedaço, para que a amiga ouvisse.

- Como é que é?

- Nada...

- Nada o escambal! Eu ouvi direitinho o que você disse!

- Eu não disse absolutamente nada! Você é que ta escutando demais.

- Eu tenho uma ótima audição... Tão boa que ouvi o que você disse!

- Eu já disse que não disse absolutamente nada.

- Disse sim.

- Não eu não disse.

- Disse sim.

- Não eu não disse.

- Disse...

- Eu posso saber o que está se passando por aqui?

As duas estavam se encarando firmemente, olharam para a porta da grande cozinha e viram um rapaz de aproximadamente 28 anos escorado, as observando.

Era alto e muito bonito. Seu cabelo era prateado e os olhos eram violetas, tinha um porte elegante. Ele carregava em seu braço algumas sacolas e um enorme embrulho colorido.

- Absolutamente nada. - Responderam as duas ao mesmo tempo, e bastante sem graça.

Não sabiam o porquê, mas sempre ficavam sem graça perante o olhar de Hakudoushi. Deveria ser por sua beleza, ou pelo tom da sua voz, que variava do sereno a um pouco frio, fazendo alguns pêlos das meninas sofrerem o efeito dos arrepios.

- Absolutamente nada é muito formal para vocês. - Disse enquanto entrava a cozinha e deixava as compras em cima da longa bancada se virando no minuto seguinte para elas.

As duas riram sem graça, e ficaram serias no minuto seguinte, olhando-o com olhares mortais.

- O QUE QUER DIZER COM ISSO, IDIOTA?

Rin havia entendido mais rápido que Ayame o que Hakudoushi quis dizer, e explodiu, como de costume, com o rapaz. Impressionantemente, Hakudoushi conseguia lhe tirar a pouca paciência que tinha, deixando-a completamente irritada.

- Ora... Nada.

- VOCÊ DISSE SIM, HASHI¹!

- Já lhe disse que não disse nada. E não grite, estou de frente pra você.

- Sim você disse. Como eu havia dito para a Ayame, eu não sou surda.

- Mesmo? Não me parece...

- ORA...

Eles continuaram brigando, enquanto uma risonha Ayame terminava de tomar café e os observava. Hakudoushi era impressionante no que dizia respeito a fazer Rin perder a paciência. Pelo menos ela tinha alguém para vingá-la quando não conseguia dar outra má resposta a Rin. Apenas viu a briga acabar quando Rin gritou um "Urusai", no volume mais alto que podia.

Silêncio.

- Ai, ai... Vai ficar com esse bico até quando, Rin-chan?

Perguntou Ayame tentando cortar o clima meio pesado que havia se formado.

- Ate você pular de um prédio acho que serve – Disse com um olhar zombeteiro direcionado à Ayame.

- _Stupid –_ Disse logo em seguida mostrando a língua pra Rin, que riu com total sarcasmo.

Hakudoushi nada falava, apenas tomava o chá que pegara em cima da mesa, e observava as duas garotas.

- Rin você já arranjou algum emprego?

Ele se pronunciou, enquanto Ayame a olhava com um olhar faiscante, o que era totalmente ignorado pela garota.

- Ah não... Ainda não, mas com o histórico e as recomendações que trouxe, acho que não será muito difícil arranjar um. Por quê?

- Nada... Mas, se quiser, posso lhe ajudar nisso.

- Ah não, Hashi-kun. Deixe que eu me vire sozinha... Dessa vez você já me ajudou bastante. – Disse um pouco corada e sem graça.

- Hmm, você quem sabe. Se precisar, estarei à disposição.

- Arigatou!

Ayame olhou para Hakudoushi com uma cara desgostosa. Não que ela estivesse com ciúmes ou coisa parecida... De Hakudoushi? Ah, pelos céus! Mas havia reparado algo diferente no olhar dele para com Rin. Apenas... Isso.

- Bom que tal um passeio hoje? Está um lindo dia lá fora, e ficar em casa em um domingo não é lá uma coisa muito legal pra se fazer... – Disse Ayame totalmente alegre.

- Hmm... Acho que seria uma boa... Poderíamos ir ao Central Park! – Opinou Rin que parara de falar com Hakudoushi e havia se virado para a amiga.

- É, podíamos aproveitar e tirar umas fotos para mandar aos seus pais, Rin. O que acha? Eles devem estar mortos de saudade... – Disse Ayame enquanto pegava um pedaço de bacon e alguns ovos fritos que havia feito, e colocava em seu prato.

- Não seja tão exagerada! Confesso que realmente devam estar com saudades, mas não é para tanto. – Comentou Rin como se aquilo fosse um absurdo meio que enorme, pra que isso, não havia necessidade alguma.

- Ta... Como se não conhecesse seus pais. – Disse Ayame dando uma bufada enquanto mastigava o bacon.

- Eles são tão assim? – Questionou enquanto arqueava as sobrancelhas.

Enquanto Rin e Ayame conversavam tranquilamente sobre ir ou não ao Central Park Hakudoushi as observava, ou melhor, observava mais Rin, e como aquela pequena havia se tornado uma mulher tão... Tão... "Bem dotada" seria a forma de dizer? Não, na verdade ele não sabia como definir Rin.

- Oie... Você vai, não vai, Hashi?

- Hn?

- Você ta prestando atenção pelo menos Hakudoushi? - Disse Rin com uma sobrancelha arqueada, enquanto Ayame o encarava como se fosse um E.T

- Hai!

Respondeu um Hakudoushi bastante sem graça, por não estar realmente prestando atenção.

- Vamos ao Central Park, Hashi, e queríamos saber se quer vir conosco.

Ayame foi quem perguntou dessa vez, Rin continuava com a mesma cara de antes, então Hakudoushi teve uma pequena idéia, algo em que não havia pensado... Raciocínio lento talvez?

- É claro que sim! – Respondeu, com um brilho diferente no olhar.

- Ótimo então, eu vou pegar algumas coisas e preparar a máquina, para tiramos belas fotos, vai ficar dez. – Comentou Ayame enquanto se levantava com Rin ao seu lado.

- Não seja exagerada Ayame, já falei pra você. – Disse Rin enquanto dava um suspiro cansado.

- Hashi, ficaremos prontas em menos de um minuto sim? Enquanto isso pode ir preparando o carro? Acho que vai demorar a aquecer com essa neve toda. – Disse Ayame enquanto ela e Rin começavam a subir as escadas, mas parando ao ouvir Hakudoushi se pronunciar.

- Não se preocupem, vamos no meu, eu espero vocês lá fora sim? Não demorem – Disse já saindo e fechando a porta atrás de si sem ouvir resposta.

- Tudo bem – Disse Rin voltando a subir os degraus enquanto falava sobre trivialidades com Ayame, sentia que seria um bom dia aquele, mais acima de tudo estava feliz por poder se sentir tranqüila novamente.

**

* * *

*sorrisin alegre* E aqui vamos nós de novo, bem como disse no primeiro capítulo não tenho muitas intençoes de modificar taaaanto os capítulo apenas acrescentar algumas ou outras, concertar erros e tal. Como viram nesse capitulo eu coloquei mais uma vez minha observação (¹) dessa vez foi pro apelido de Hakudoushi sinceramente eu não pensaria em apelido melhor como Haku ou Hashi, então entre esses dois eu preferi o segundo... Vocês devem ter lido ele em outras fic's então apenas esclarecendo o porque de ter colocado o apelido dele ahn... Igual.**

**Acho que esse segundo capitulo, realmente não mudo muita coisa, apareceu Hakudoushi, a Rin ta na casa da Ayame... Acho que mais acrescentei foi o final... Isso foi o mais diferente aí. Ah claro modifiquei um pouco uma das falas da Rin. Bem me atrevo a questionar o que acharam desse capitulo. Peço mais uma vez desculpas as leitoras dessa fic pelo atraso... E lembrando ou melhor me lembrando por ter esquecido de desejar um feliz Ano Novo pra vc's e um bom 2010!  
**


	3. Passeio ao central park

**Passeio ao Central Park.**

- Okay, esta parte eu compreendi, sério, mais a segunda é que não entendi.

- O que tem de difícil para o compreendimento na segunda parte?

- O que tem? Ora apenas que será impossível...

- Aff Ayame-chan são apenas sorvetes, você só tem que ir buscá-los.

Exclamou uma Rin que sinceramente já estava começando a perder toda paciência que lhe restava, porque Ayame simplesmente não poderia ir buscar os sorvetes que se encontravam em uma barraquinha a alguns metros de distancia enquanto Rin ia ao toalete e Hakudoushi a esperava?

Uma resposta simples para uma pergunta tão grande... Não queria os deixar sozinhos.

- Vá você Hakudoushi - Exclamou Ayame enquanto cruzava os braços mostrando um bico ao qual lembrava uma criancinha.

- Pensava que essas atitudes eram de Rin - Disse Hakudoushi na sua seriedade mais com um pequeno sorriso maroto na face, arrancando um riso de Ayame e um olhar fulminante de Rin.

- Baka...

- Tudo bem eu irei, mais não demoro.

Disse Ayame enquanto pegava o dinheiro com os outros dois, e seguindo na direção da barraca de sorvete, parando no minuto seguinte e se virando de volta aos amigos, seguindo na direção deles novamente.

- De quem foi essa idéia de tomar sorvete?

- Você só pode estar brincando... – Exclamou Rin enquanto uma gota escorria por sua face.

- Não serio Rin-chan de quem foi essa idéia de comprar sorvetes?

Perguntou com a cara mais inocente que podia arrancando uma rodada de olhos de Rin e uma sobrancelha arqueada de Hakudoushi.

- Ayame a idéia foi sua, total e exclusiva - Respondeu Hakudoushi com uma cara sarcástica.

- Foi?

- Alguém ta pedindo pra morrer, quer saber, me de o dinheiro que eu mesma compro.

Disse Rin pegando o dinheiro das mãos de Ayame e seguindo em direção a barraca de sorvetes, que no momento estava com poucas pessoas comprando assim rapidamente o sorvete para os três.

- Arigato

Agradeceu Ayame com a cara mais feliz do mundo, Rin apenas deu um olhar mortal a ela.

- Você não queria ir lá, não é?

- Imagina Rin-chan.

-...

- Okay crianças não vamos começar uma briga aqui, sim?

Rin se limitou apenas a encará-lo com o pior olhar que tinha antes de se sentar em um banco que se encontrava perto da fonte se refrescando com a sombra de uma arvore que se encontrava atrás do banco. (obs.: A fonte está de frente ao banco).

Hakudoushi se sentou ao lado dela e Ayame ao lado dele, tomavam calmamente o sorvete.

- Anou... Eu quero mais sorvete.

Hakudoushi e Rin se viraram para a Ayame e perceberam que ela já havia terminado o dela.

- Sua viciada, você que vá buscar dessa vez.

- Hashi...

- Nem vem.

- Vocês dois são maus com a Ayame-chan.

- Tchau

Disse Rin com um sorrisinho fingindo, enquanto Hakudoushi voltava a olhar para frente.

- Ela um dia vai ter problemas por tomar tanto sorvete

Dizia Rin enquanto observava Ayame indo buscar outro sorvete.

_- Eu também acho._

Sussurrou Hakudoushi no ouvido de Rin, vendo que ela se arrepiava pelo hálito dele estar meio geladinho por causa do sorvete e pela distancia entre eles. Rin apenas sorriu sem graça, observado Hakudoushi pelo canto dos olhos, o que ele estava pensando era à pergunta que martelava na cabeça dela, ate sentir lábios gelados encostarem-se ao seu pescoço e se assustar arredando para o lado quase caindo do banco.

Fato que não ocorreu por Hakudoushi ter a segurado antes.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

Hakudoushi deu um pequeno sorriso malicioso, enquanto puxava Rin de volta ao banco.

- Beijando você.

Foi à resposta dele antes de grudar seus lábios ao da garota, em um beijo que no inicio foi calmo mais logo se transformou em ardente. Vendo que Rin no inicio se mostrava resistente a aproximou mais de si fazendo com que ela se chocasse com seu peito. Ela tentou resistir de toda maneira mais foi em vão se entregando no minuto seguinte a um beijo, ardente e gostoso, sim Hakudoushi tinha um gosto bom nos lábios, sentiu-o introduzir a língua e enroscá-la a sua.

Hakudoushi sabia beijar, e beijava muito bem pode constatar isso durante os minutos que estiveram ali, mais a razão falou mais auto que o desejo de continuar e o empurrou quase o jogando do banco, Rin estava corada e ofegante. Isso sim era um beijo de tirar o fôlego, se endireitou no banco quando viu Ayame chegando abanando, parecendo desesperada, o braço esquerdo.

Rin olhou para mão direita não vendo nada, não deveria ter um sorvete ali?

- Ayame onde está o outro sorvete? – Questionou Rin, tentando parecer o mais normal possível.

- Oro? Ah eu já comi, você ta bem Rin-chan?

- Por quê?

Perguntou sem entender o que Ayame estava falando, e notou que Hakudoushi a encarava firmemente, então se manteve centrada em Ayame.

- Você está meio corada, será insolação? Melhor irmos pra casa.

Disse puxando Rin e Hakudoushi em direção ao carro uma Merceds prateada, sinceramente Rin na maioria das vezes agradecia por Ayame ser ingênua e por ter aquele sol.

- Mas não íamos tirar aquelas fotos pros pais de Rin? – Perguntou um inocente Hakudoushi, fazendo com que Ayame parasse no mesmo lugar estática.

- É mesmo eu havia me esquecido disso, Rin-chan sua insolação vai ter que esperara – Disse enquanto pegava a maquina em uma bolsa que havia trago.

Tudo o que Rin conseguiu fazer foi mandar mais um de seus olhares mais fulminantes a Hakudoushi que olhava para a fonte atrás deles o mais inocente possível antes de fazer algumas poses para Ayame que gritava seu nome.

- Você me paga – Disse entre dentes para Hakudoushi que agora se posicionava ao seu lado para tirarem outra foto.

- Aceita cartão, ando meio duro sabe.

E no minuto seguinte um barulho de água e o flash da câmera foram tudo que ouviu Ayame antes de começar a rir descontroladamente, definitivamente agora sim teriam de voltar pra casa.

* * *

**Nhoi (:**

**Voltei de novo trazendo mais um capitulo de Ichirin No Hana (:  
Esse ta pequeno DD:  
Mais acho que fico bem legal... Alguém fico curiosa (o) por saber como ficou a última foto?  
Acho que vai ganhar um espaço mega enorme na sala de estar da Ayame-chan (:  
Bem é isso ai... Acho que já to chegando no último capitulo pra começar a dar um rumo na história \o\  
Então é isso ai... Bjoss me fui.  
**


	4. O idiota do Hakudoushi

**O idiota do Hakudoushi.**

A tarde estava pacifica o sol radiante naquele dia de domingo, a rua lá fora parecia estar na maior paz já mais vista por Ayame, os passarinhos cantando, crianças brincando e... Tudo bem o sol estava escaldante parecia fazer uns 40°C lá fora e dentro de casa também estava difícil de ficar, mais ou era o sol escaldante lá fora ou o calor dentro de casa que podia ser facilmente resolvido com um ar condicionado ou ventilador, os passarinho, nem passarinho tinha no mínimo já haviam virado belos franguinhos prontos para um consumo.

- Saco.

Optando por ligar um ventilador o que no caso seria o melhor já que não tinha ar condicionado, Rin se levantou e foi procurar o maldito do aparelho o encontrando guardado nos fundos de um armário no quarto de Ayame onde a mesma havia dito imaginar que estaria lá.

Ayame estava jogada – Literalmente falando – no sofá com as pernas para cima, parecia um cachorro quando tem sede até a língua estava para fora enquanto Hakudoushi se encontrava do outro lado sentado como se nada estivesse acontecendo e aquele calor fosse à coisa mais natural de todo o mundo.

Depois de voltar à cozinha, seguiu para sala colocando encima de uma mesa que se encontrava ali uma jarra de suco e três copos com gelo, enchendo um dos copos para si e sentando-se bem perto do ventilador. Viu Ayame se arrastar ate a jarra de suco e colocar para si e logo após Hakudoushi.

- Inferno, desde quando faz tanto calor assim?

Praguejou Ayame, enquanto tomava o suco natural de laranja. Estava suando feito tampa de chaleira e só não havia arrancado todas as roupas por Hakudoushi estar ali, se não já estaria nua do jeitinho que veio ao mundo.

- Eu que te pergunto, você mora aqui há mais tempo que eu.

Foi à resposta de Rin, enquanto sentia o vento atrapalhar seus cabelos e refrescá-la soltando um pequeno gemido de satisfação. Que atraiu certos olhos lilases para si, Hakudoushi não se pronunciava apenas observava enquanto tomava seu suco, havia adorado beijar Rin aqueles lábios tinham um gosto maravilhoso e não negava queria prová-los novamente, mais com Ayame ali seria impossível além de não querer que ela ficasse de vela, ao longo do tempo percebeu que ela começava a lhe dirigir olhares um tanto quanto... "Estranhos".

Não deveria ser "estranhos" a definição, e sim mais, com "segundas intenções". E não que não achasse Ayame bonita, aqueles lindos cabelos ruivos, os olhos e os lábios rosados chamavam a atenção de qualquer um, mais seu interesse sempre foi direcionado a Rin desde que a conheceu quando ainda namorava Kohaku aquele fedelho, ridículo que ousou magoar sua pequena garotinha, que de garotinha não tinha nada.

Estavam na faculdade, quando a conheceu, uma notável aluna deveria dizer havia recebido varias consagrações por seus estudos, e em uma dessas consagrações acabaram por se conhecerem melhor quando Hakudoushi a entregou o premio de melhor aluna do curso.

Mais o tempo acabou os separando fazendo Hakudoushi vir para os EUA enquanto ela ficava no Japão, não perderam contato mesmo assim, pela família de Hakudoushi conhecer a família de Rin, o pai dela tinha uma parceria com a família dele em uma das empresas em que trabalhava.

E quando soube que ela estaria vindo para os EUA, não pode dizer que não ficou feliz apenas não completou sua felicidade quando soube onde ela ficaria por um tempo e os motivos que a trouxeram. Rin sempre fora orgulhosa assim como o pai, então abriu mão do apartamento que Hakudoushi havia lhe oferecido indo assim morar com Ayame.

Enquanto viajava nos pensamentos apenas ouviu Ayame e Rin gritando se nome e apontando para seu celular que vibrava e tocava encima da estante perto da televisão, onde havia algumas fotos, e principalmente uma que as garotas resolveram ampliar.

Era as fotos que haviam tirado no Central Park tinha algumas de Rin com a Ayame, outra os três juntos e mais uma com Rin e Hakudoushi e Ayame e Hakudoushi. Ayame na hora de revelar assim como Rin havia tido a questão de mandar ampliar a foto onde um Hakudoushi com cara de poucos amigos olhava para uma furiosa Rin dentro da fonte com a marca de um tapa no meio do rosto.

Hakudoushi ao ver aquela foto deu um pequeno suspiro cansado, antes de fechar os olhos e balançar a cabeça negativamente para os lados e pegar o celular o atendendo.

- Moshi Moshi?

_- Onde é que você está? _

Uma voz fria e cortante do outro lado da linha foi ouvida, por Hakudoushi que apenas sorriu.

- Ah! É muito bom falar com você também Sesshoumaru - Respondeu voltando a se sentar na cadeira com um sorriso nos lábios.

_- Não estou brincando Hakudoushi._

- Anda muito nervoso meu caro, já pensou na possibilidade de tirar férias?

Disse enquanto dava uma risada sabia como seu amigo, não gostava muito da palavra _férias_.

Taisho Sesshoumaru era amigo de infância de Hakudoushi, mesmo que não se falassem muito cresceram juntos e trabalhavam juntos, na impressa onde o pai de Sesshoumaru fora dono, cargo agora assumido pelo filho.

_- Você brinca com a pouca paciência que tenho, onde estão os relatórios que havia pedido há você dois dias atrás? _

- Estão aqui comigo Sesshy, fique calmo.

Disse rindo mais, atraindo a atenção das duas garotas que se encontravam ali, para si, e um rosnado da pessoa do outro lado da linha.

_- Estou indo buscar, está em casa? _

- Não estou na casa de uma amiga, lhe passarei o endereço.

Após passar o endereço para Sesshoumaru despediu-se e desligou o telefone ainda rindo um pouco sozinho, não sabia por que mais adorava irritar Sesshoumaru também. Devaneou olhando para as duas que o encaravam.

- Quem era Hashi?

Perguntou Ayame, com certo ar de curiosidade que Rin conseguiu ocultar.

- Um amigo, está vindo aqui para pegar alguns documentos do trabalho.

- Hmm, ok irei tomar um banho para ver se esse maldito calor passa.

Disse enquanto subia as escadas, deixando uma Rin de frente para o ventilador e um Hakudoushi que depois de certificasse que ela subiu encarou Rin que estava agora de olhos fechados enquanto encarava o ventilador. Apenas abriu os olhos quando sentiu algo começar a circunda sua cintura enquanto olhava para trás e via olhos lilases lhe encarando intensamente.

Desvencilhou-se o mais rápido que pode e se levantando meio cambaleante, Hakudoushi lhe devia explicações e aproveitaria agora.

- O que pensa que estava fazendo agora e que idéia foi aquela de me beijar no Central Park?

Disse com uma cara de poucos amigos enquanto via Hakudoushi se levantar e se aproximar dela, era certo que ele era bem mais alto que ela mais nem por isso deixou se intimidar por ele que lhe encarava ainda enquanto se aproximava.

- Hakudoushi eu quero explicações e as quero agora.

- E você as terá Rin.

Disse com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios enquanto a cada passo que dava via Rin se afastar ate encostarem-se à parede, colocando assim seus braços ao lado da cabeça de Rin a prendendo entre si e a parede.

- Mais não agora, não neste momento.

Disse em um sussurro enquanto aproximava os lábios dos de Rin, sentindo assim a respiração ofegante da garota, ela queria outro beijo tanto quanto ele mais ate onde estaria disposta a seguir com ele? Perguntou-se pronto para beijar os lábios dela definitivamente, os olhos chocolates encararam os lilases.

_DING DONG _

- Eu atendo.

Gritou Ayame, enquanto descia totalmente desajeitada as escadas, seguindo em direção da porta, não reparando em Rin e Hakudoushi que foi jogado no chão pela mesma que totalmente vermelha seguiu correndo para a cozinha, a sorte de Hakudoushi é que tinha uma almofada onde havia caído.

Hakudoushi, ainda no chão, se perguntava de onde Rin tirava tanta força, ela o surpreendia ás vezes.

Ayame que havia ido atender a porta voltou chamando Hakudoushi aos quatro ventos e seguindo para cozinha.

- Oh, Sesshoumaru... – Disse enquanto se levantava.

- Sem ladainhas Hakudoushi apenas quero os relatórios – Disse enquanto o olhava friamente.

Taisho Sesshoumaru era alto e belo, seus olhos âmbares e frios poderiam intimidar a qualquer um, tinha um físico maravilhoso para quem ficava trancado dentro de uma sala quase que 24horas por dia. Seus cabelos um prateado maravilhoso lhe desciam as costas feito cascatas, tinha marcas arroxeadas nas bochechas duas em cada lado e uma meia lua na testa, os lábios finos e delicados mais muito atraentes, era um Deus grego em pessoa.

- Vamos não seja tão mal com seu amigo, eu estou muito bem e você? Sente-se fique a vontade - Disse Hakudoushi fazendo pouco caso do pedido de Sesshoumaru enquanto se sentava no sofá de frente para o amigo.

- Conte-me como foi a sua viajem a Nagoya?

Sesshoumaru com seu porte elegante se sentou apenas por educação, sabia como Hakudoushi era o conhecia bem o enrolaria ate o fazer esquecer-se do trabalho um pouco, sempre o tentava enrolar assim.

- Ocorreu tudo bem, e como esperado as empresas assinaram com a nossa como lhe falei, e preciso dos relatórios para repassar a Inu Yasha para que termine de acertar tudo.

- Ok, não há nada que você realmente não consiga, em Sesshoumaru?

O outro apenas se manteve a encará-lo, fazendo pouco caso das palavras proferidas por ele.

- Tudo bem, estou indo pegar a papelada lá em cima, não demoro.

- Ótimo.

Hakudoushi subiu as escadas enquanto era seguido pelo olhar de Sesshoumaru e quando desapareceu, o outro apenas se limitou a olhar tudo ao seu redor, sabia que havia mais duas pessoas na casa já que Hakudoushi havia dito que estava na casa de amigas, mais isso não lhe interessava agora apenas queria pegar os relatórios e sair por onde entrou para poder voltar a seu escritório e terminar tudo para dar o dia como encerrado.

- Pois é, foi o que eu disse mais ele me escuta não... Ele sempre é o certo de tudo aquele idiota.

- Você não deveria falar dele assim, ele pode achar...

Rin e Ayame que vinham da cozinha, com pratos de comida pararam ao notar a presença de mais alguém na sala, Ayame se virou rapidamente para ver quem era e Rin também, enquanto Sesshoumaru levantava os olhos do chão para olhar quem poderia ser.

Olhares se cruzaram no momento, e aquela sensação de Deja vu, parou no ar. Mais logo foi quebrado por Ayame que seguiu até o sofá com os pratos, acordando Rin que a seguiu também.

As duas se sentaram no sofá de frente para Sesshoumaru que não se moveu nem um pouco, estava com os cotovelos apoiados no inicio da dobra da perna enquanto sua cabeça relaxava em suas mãos, mas quando as garotas chegaram tudo que fez foi erguer a cabeça e baixar um pouco as mãos, e desviou os olhos das duas após as olhar um pouco.

- Hm... Boa tarde.

Ayame disse meio incerta, recebendo o olhar frio de Sesshoumaru que pensou em não responder mais a boa educação falara mais alto, ainda mais quando se está na casa de outros.

- Boa tarde.

Sua voz fria e sonora foi ouvida, na sala que até pouco estava em silêncio, às meninas se recostaram ao sofá assim como o outro, mais de vez em quando chegavam à mesa para pegar os petiscos que haviam preparado, o sol já havia ido embora há alguns minutos e a noite já vinha chegando, fazendo com que Sesshoumaru olhasse meio que impaciente para o relógio de pulso um Omega Planet Ocean Black, que pelo que Rin e Ayame sabiam era um relógio realmente bonito, além de caro.

- Aceita alguma coisa?

Perguntou Rin meio incerta do que o outro lhe responderia, recebendo o olhar dele novamente, já havia visto aqueles olhos em algum lugar pensou.

- Não, apenas gostaria que apreçassem Hakudoushi, se não for pedir muito.

- Eu faço isso, esperem aqui.

Disse Ayame, recebendo um olhar de Rin, subiu as escadas e desapareceu escada acima enquanto Rin continuava a olhar pelo caminho em que ela havia seguido.

- Você é a garota do parque de Nagoya, não?

Rin se virou para Sesshoumaru que a encarava "por que todos resolveram me encarar esses dias?". Ela o encarou por alguns segundos vendo os olhos dele se estreitarem em sua direção.

- Sabe, gosto quando minhas perguntas são respondidas, senhorita...?

- Ah, desculpe-me, sim sou eu.

Disse Rin que agora olhava para o chão com o rosto um pouco corado, o olhar dele era mais intenso que o de Hakudoushi e isso a constrangia totalmente. Levantou os olhos um pouco e percebeu que ele lhe encarava ainda.

- Também gosto que respondam as minhas perguntas olhando diretamente para mim.

- Hm, sou Daidouji Rin

Disse o encarando, tentando manter o olhar o mais firme que podia mais aquela voz, sentia a mesma coisa que no dia em Nagoya os pelos da nuca se arrepiando pelo simples fato de ouvir a voz dele.

- Taisho, Taisho Sesshoumaru.

- Prazer Taisho-sama.

- O prazer é todo meu, senhorita Daidouji.

Estava aí, de novo à mesma sensação maravilhosa de arrepio na nuca, como apenas com palavras uma pessoa podia fazer isso à outra?

Fechou os olhos enquanto sentia aquela sensação, era gostoso dava além de tudo um frio na barriga maravilhoso. Pensando nisso não ouviu quando Sesshoumaru a chamou, apenas sentiu algo tocar em seu rosto algo quente e grande a fazendo abrir os olhos dando de cara com olhos âmbares, a encarando de perto.

- Tudo bem?

Foi à pergunta que ele fez enquanto a encarava profundamente, olhos chocolate nos âmbares, pelos Deuses ela se aprofundou naqueles olhos como se fossem a engolir a qualquer momento era uma sensação única, os olhos dele expressavam-se apenas quando encarados e pelo que parecia não eram todos que tinham tal privilegio a tal.

Sentiu-o chegar mais perto, e seu coração aumentando a velocidade parecia que a qualquer momento iria ter um enfarte, ali e na frente dele, sentiu aquelas mãos frias em seu rosto morno, como por Deus um homem poderia ter mãos tão frias num dia quente como aquele. Ele olhava para seu rosto, procurando alguma coisa antes de se afastar e voltar a sentar-se na mesma posição de antes deixando uma Rin atônita, corada e meio ofegante. Rin sentiu um tic nervoso no olho direito, e pensou meio indignada, como um homem daqueles que nunca havia visto, apenas uma vez, tinha o direito de fazer aquilo com ela?

Quando ia se pronunciar para lhe repreender sobre a audácia do toque e o que havia feito a ela um grande barulho foi-se ouvido do segundo andar, fazendo com que os dois se levantassem imediatamente e se olhando seguiram rapidamente ao segundo andar da casa.

Quando subiram a cena que viram não fora lá uma maravilha, basicamente se resumia a: Escada, Ayame, chão, Hakudoushi, estatelado.

- Sinceramente estou com medo de perguntar o que houve – Se pronunciou Rin, enquanto os olhava meio assustada, havia algumas caixas no chão, papel pra quase todo o lado e Ayame e Hakudoushi no meio – Mais, vou perguntar assim mesmo, o que aconteceu aqui?

- É bem básica a explicação que tenho – Disse Ayame enquanto dava um sorriso amarelo e sem graça enquanto se sentava no chão massageando a cabeça onde com toda a certeza daria um belo galo – Eu ia ajudar o Hashi-

- Ia ajudar me ajudar nada, você estava fazendo era coisas esquisitas enquanto eu tentava pegar os papéis, sua louca – Disse um nervoso Hakudoushi enquanto se levantava mais uma vez do chão – Agora os papéis do Sesshoumaru estão no meio dessa bagunça – Apontou para o bando de papéis jogado.

- Eu não tive culpa – Disse uma Ayame chorosa que era ajudada por Rin a se levantar.

- Imagino mesmo – Disse Rin enquanto olhava para o quarto, na verdade era um escritório, Ayame e ela haviam mudado algumas coisas para pelo menos se parecer com um, era bem espaçoso e grande, perto de onde Hakudoushi estava encontrava-se uma grande janela com uma bela vista quando de manhã. Havia estantes, repleta de diferentes livros, sofás uma mesa própria de escritório, um computador e mais algumas outras coisas. Além da enorme quantidade de papel jogado.

Sesshoumaru apenas se atreveu a olhar o chão sem nada pronunciar, seu dia já havia começado muito bem, com sua namorada em seu ouvido reclamando que quando acordara não o encontrara na cama, e que a estava abandonando por passar mais tempo trancado num escritório do que com ela fazendo coisas mais interessantes, sinceramente Kagura o estava chateando já. Depois o maldito de seu companheiro de trabalho desaparece com alguns papéis que precisava para o fechamento do contrato com uma das maiores empresas de tecnologia do mundo, e agora isso.

- _Meu dia não pode melhorar – _Pensou totalmente sarcástico enquanto olhava para Hakudoushi, como que estivesse ordenando a ele que encontrasse os documentos o mais rápido possível.

Hakudoushi entendeu prontamente a ordem nos olhos de Sesshoumaru e pelo olhar, parecia que não começara o dia muito bem, Hakudoushi sabia que Sesshoumaru tinha uma namorada, claro, a mulher quando não encontrava Sesshoumaru no escritório ou o mesmo não atendia o celular, corria e ligava pra ele achando que certamente saberia onde estava Sesshoumaru. Kagura não era feia, de maneira alguma, uma youkai bonita de olhos rosados cabelos sedosos e tal, mais seu único defeito é que era grudenta de mais.

- Estou procurando – Disse Hakudoushi fechando a escada e a colocando de lado antes de começar a vasculhar toda aquela bagunça.

- Hakudoushi, eu não entendi o porquê da escada – Disse uma inocente Rin enquanto apontava a escada que Hakudoushi havia deixado no canto, o mesmo levantou o rosto pra ela com uma cara totalmente sem graça.

- Bem Rin-chan – Disse com um sorriso amarelo – Eu-

- Deixe-me adivinhar – Se pronunciou Sesshoumaru entrando no quarto, antes ele estava do lado de fora apenas olhando tudo da porta – Você não tinha a mais remota idéia de onde estavam aqueles papéis e então pensou que deveriam estar naquela estante, só que oh! – Exclamou Sesshoumaru enquanto seu olhar ficava mais frio a cada palavra – Não estavam e você começou a procurar por todo local, mais vejam ainda não tinha a mínima idéia de onde estavam, por que será que não me surpreendo com mais nada que tenha a palavra trabalho – Disse frisando a palavra – que venha de você?

Sesshoumaru finalizou cruzando os braços e olhando para um Hakudoushi totalmente sem graça, seu rosto não estava vermelho, mas as gotas de suor que lhe escorriam sobre a face. Rindo sem graça ele se levantou e olhou para sesshoumaru, suspirando um pouco antes de tomar um ar sério.

- Eu vou encontrá-los, tenho certeza de os deixei aqui porque sabia que se deixasse no meu apartamento com toda a certeza poderia haver um pequeno desastre – Disse agora dando um sorriso meio sem graça, enquanto se abaixava e começava a procurar no chão, no meio dos papéis.

- Hn, Hakudoushi como é esses papéis? – Perguntou Rin enquanto se afastava um pouco de Ayame e começava a caminhar pelo cômodo.

- Eles estão em uma pasta, os coloquei caso tivesse algum problema de perdê-los.

- E como é essa pasta? – Perguntou Rin agora que se encontrava atrás da mesa do escritório e olhava para ele, que estava agachado no chão, o viu virar para se si antes de dizer.

- É uma pasta não muito grande, é branca e tem um símbolo, branco e dourado na frente, escrito em letras negras e grandes Corporações Taisho's.

- Oh! Que incrível – Disse Rin totalmente sarcástica enquanto franzia o cenho com fingida surpresa – Por acaso não seria essa a pasta? – Disse enquanto levantava uma bonita pasta para Hakudoushi vendo a ele e Sesshoumaru arquear uma das sobrancelhas.

- Onde estava, Rin eu não gostei da brincadeira sem graça, agora, por favor, me de a pasta de agradeço muito por me ajudar a encontrar – Disse se levantando e seguindo com a mão estendida para a pasta mais viu Rin recolhe-la para perto de si e ficar o observando.

- O que foi? – Perguntou meio incerto enquanto a olhava e abaixava a mão.

- Oh, nada você não vai me perguntar onde a encontrei? – Disse Rin dando um fino sorriso pra ele.

Viu Hakudoushi hesitar um pouco antes de perguntar – Onde a encontrou?

- Ora Hashi, a encontrei na cozinha...

- Oh, então foi lá que eu a deixei.

- Perto do fogão...

- Do fogão? – Questionou Ayame enquanto arqueava a sobrancelha – ah, é mesmo eu me lembrei, então o cheiro de queimado que senti mais cedo era dessas folhas, agora sim está explicado.

- Como é que é? – Hakudoushi arregalou um pouco os olhos antes de correr e pegar a pasta nas mãos de Rin e a abrindo olhando o conteúdo.

- Hakudoushi... – Lhe chamou Sesshoumaru que estava com os olhos fechados e com as mãos massageando ambas as têmporas.

- Eu... Eu... – Hakudoushi nem sabia o que dizer – Ayame, eu com toda a certeza vou matar você – Disse Hakudoushi com a voz mais calma que conseguiu antes de virar para Sesshoumaru – Eu vou fazer outro Sesshoumaru, agora, só preciso que espere alguns minutos para fazer novamente.

- É? E como pretende fazer isso se você não tem nem metade dos dados necessários?

- Ahá, por essa você não esperava eu tenho uma cópia de todos os arquivos da empresa no meu email, não irá demorar nada, é só acessá-lo daqui e pronto – Disse dando um sorriso como se tivesse mostrado a solução em menos de meio minuto.

- Ótimo, faça isso rápido antes que eu – Ele frisou a palavra eu – resolva matar você.

Rin seguiu para fora da sala dando um boa sorte sussurrado para Hakudoushi que lhe deu um pequeno sorriso, viu que Rin havia dito algo para Sesshoumaru que apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo e a seguiu em seguida para fora do aposento.

Hakudoushi se deixou cair pesadamente na cadeira suspirando cansado, por que raios Ayame tinha que ser desastrada? Era o que se perguntava mentalmente até ouvir um barulho de algumas folhas caindo e levantar o rosto, que antes estava escondido nas mãos, para uma Ayame que lhe observava.

- O que você ta fazendo aqui ainda?

- Nada.

Hakudoushi sentiu que uma pequena raiva lhe subia a cabeça e sem pensar muito jogou a pasta, que antes estava em seu colo, sobre a mesa e com ambas as mãos se sustentou sobre a mesma inclinando o corpo um pouco pra frente.

- Mesmo? Sabe Ayame, acha que a Rin se importaria de perder uma amiga hoje?

- Como?

Tudo o que a garota conseguiu ver foi um Hakudoushi com olhos em fúria começar a correr atrás de si antes de sair correndo gritando e bater a porta com toda força que conseguia.

- Você vai me pagar sua desastrada.

Ayame o ouviu o som abafado da voz de Hakudoushi atrás da porta enquanto ia descendo as escadas calmamente e fazendo sua respiração voltar ao normal.

- Foi por pouco.

Quando ouviu a maçaneta da porta do escritório girar rapidamente pulou os degraus e correu até a cozinha onde Rin e Sesshoumaru estavam conversando, enquanto a garota preparava um chá, para beberem.

- O que houve Ayame-chan? – Perguntou Rin com uma sobrancelha arqueada para a garota.

- Nada, nada... Apenas o idiota do Hakudoushi – Disse enquanto dava um sorriso a Rin e se sentava na mesa perto de Sesshoumaru, aquela noite ia ser um bocado longa.

**Ai oi ¬¬ droga é a segunda vez que escrevo isso aqui, ò-ó o ta de brincadeira comigo só pode ù-ú o maldito do site Òó realmente gosta de zoar com a minha cara (Obs: é a terceira vez que escrevo isso aqui.  
Pois bem se não for agora o pau vai comer nessa joça.**

**Hunf, como eu tava dizendo, olha eu aqui de novo, hahaha notei que tem gente nova ai n_n/ Yo!  
Pois bem, o que acharam? Cara alguém me der gelo para os dedos dessa vez eles merecem, eu caprichei nessa budenga de capitulo... E desculpe os erros ortograficos... Eu que beto a minha fic mais desa vez, num deu. Tava cansada.**

**O Que acharam do final, foi ele quem eu mais mudei, ou melhor foi ele quem eu fiz todinho (:  
Acho que fico bom, bem pra escritora tudo fica mais ou menos, pois é hahaha a Rin meteu a mão na cara do Hakudoushi por causa da brincadeira sem graça, sim sim anny T. - Chan ' a Rin fez isso mesmo.**

**Eu quero agradecer também pra todos que estão acompanhando a fic, é verdade que eu deveria responder todo mundo como a maioria das autoras fazem, para demonstrar minha gratidão mais meus dedos não aguentam mais T-T e eles tão doendo enquanto to escrevendo aqui. Então por isso serei rápida e objetiva agora.**

**Mereço comentários? *-*  
Sim? Thank's  
No? Thank's tumen, apenas por ter se dado ao trabalho de ler essa budenga já me deixou feliz.  
Então beijos pra todas e até o próximo capítulo e seja o que eu quiser kkk', brincadeira seja o que tenha que ser. Fui-me o/  
Obs pequena: Se estiver faltando alguma palvra letra ou outra coisa não me culpe, o não gosta de mim... E fica me tratando mal T-T **


End file.
